A New Life
by TFP-Skyblazer
Summary: Megatron has threatened to kill Skyblazer but a mech is standing in his way. When The Seeker takes the blast for her, a new found love takes hold of Skyblazer's spark StarscreamXOC T for interfacing... Reviews please!
1. Near Death and New Love

~Skyblazer, please come the the bridge... ~

A young blue and gold femme stopped in her work, sighed then quickly comm. Linked back. ~Yes, Lord Megatron... ~

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Lord Megatron... ? " Skyblazer slowly walked into the main room as the gray leader turned to face her. "Yes... " The war lord eyed her carefully before walking closer. "My lord?" The femme tilted her helm to the side a bit."Quiet!" Megatron shouted. Skyblazer quickly recoiled at his harsh tone, her wings shaking with fear.

The large mech stayed quiet for a couple more kliks before blackening his face. "I do not see a use for you any more... " Megatron growled and pointed his cannon at her. The femme stumbled back in bewilderment. "No, please!" She cried. "_Silence_!" The war lord snarled and charged up his weapon. The blue femme's optics grew wide with fear and her audio fins shakily dropped down her face. She was about to join with the Allspark.

"NO! Don't!"

Skyblazer turned her helm as a quick blur of gray and red came between herself and the Decepticon leader.

"Starscream!" Megatron growled with annoyance as the mech covered Skyblazer with his frame. "Get out of the way!"

"No!" The Seeker shouted and closed his optics, knowing unbearable pain wasn't very far from him.

"I said, " Megatron shot at the Seeker and he was sent flying through the door and into the hallway, taking Skyblazer with him. ", MOVE!"

"St-Starscream?" Skyblazer coughed up some energon as she shook the mech. "Starscream... " She looked down at his chest plate, it was singed, energon leaking from cracks in his black stained armor. ~Knockout, I – I need your help in the main room... And please hurry... ~ The femme looked warily down at the Seeker's chest as it continued to leak his precious life blood.

* * *

Starscream slowly opened his optics as he felt cables connecting to his upper servos. The room was blurry and everything seemed out of shape.

"Rest... " A soft voice hummed. The Seeker sighed and closed his optics again. "Primus... " He breathed.

"Why... Why did you save me?"

_Skyblazer..._ Starscream felt his spark race. "I... " The mech paused as he coughed, his frame shaking. "Sorry... Just rest... " Skyblazer gently laid her servo on his shoulder and sighed then looked away. "Skyblazer... " Starscream reached for her servo and pulled her down on his frame. The femme's cheeks turned four shades of red as she stared into the optics of her commander.

"Starscream!" She gasped. The Seeker pressed his helm into her neck and vented, making the femme shiver. "C-Commander Starscream...? "

The silver mech then touched his lips to hers, letting his feelings take over. Skyblazer's optics widened then slowly closed as the Seeker slowly pulled back. "I – I love you, Skyblazer... " Starscream whispered to her as he nuzzled her helm. "I – I want you to be my mate... Will you?" He asked. Skyblazer blushed madly. "O – Of course... " She answered as the mech laid his helm on her shoulder, growling softly. The blue femme smiled a bit as she felt Starscream kiss her neck, the growl steadily getting louder. "I love you... " Starscream pressed the femme against the berth and kissed her passionately, Skyblazer letting him stroke her wings.

"I have the – " Knockout quickly stopped in the door way when he spotted the young spark mates. He face turned blood red like the rest of his armor and the mech quickly walked away for the door, the image haunting his processor.

"St-Starsc-scream... " Skyblazer pulled back and rubbed his black chest plates. "I – I need to put ointment on your chest... " She murmured. Starscream grinned at her. "Do as you wish, my love... " He growled as he turned to lay back on the medical berth.

Skyblazer watched him with a slight blush then slid off of the berth, walked over to a small medical table, grabbed a jar and walked back over to her new mate. Starscream stretched out on the berth, watching as the femme walked over with the jar of ointment, smiling.

The blue Seekeress slowly opened the jar and dipped her hand in, then slowly rubbed it onto the Seeker's chest plates. The mech shivered as she ran her servo gently over his chest with the cool gel then looked up at the femme. "How long until you can let me go, dearest love... ? " The mech held another growl in his throat. Skyblazer blushed at the tone of his voice. "A – A while... Maybe a few Groons... "

"Good... I'm anxious to bond with you... " The mech's wings shook as Skyblazer rubbed over his symbol. The blue femme blushed deeply. "I – I'll go as fast as I can, Starscream... "

* * *

A Seeker stood in front of a femme in the milky light of the Sunset. "I'm glad you excepted... " The Seeker murmured as he nuzzled the femme's helm. Skyblazer closed her optics and let loose a gentle purr. "Oh, I love that sound... " Starscream groaned and gently slid his chest plates back, revealing his crimson spark to his mate. Skyblazer stepped back in alarm and blushed deeply as she slid her breast plate back, showing her bright blue spark. The Seeker standing in front of her stared in awe as he slowly walked closer to Skyblazer. "Your spark is beautiful... " He breathed and gently took her servos, pulling her closer to himself. The Seekers felt a rush of excitement when their sparks touched and slowly merged together, the space between them slowly turning purple.

"My mate... " Starscream growled, making the blue femme blush madly.

* * *

Starscream had called for a bridge for him and his new mate. When the portal opened for them, the Seeker walked through carrying his mate in his servos, refusing to let her go.

Skyblazer blushed at the mech's behavior. "Starscream, please... "

"No... " The mech growled and kissed her, pulling her helm closer to his, deepening the kiss. "Mhurr... Starscream... " Skyblazer purred as her mate stumbled blindly toward his quarters. When the Seeker made it to his room and pressed her against her berth, Skyblazer remembered with a deep blush another reason why cybertronains bond; reproduction of life. The femme squirmed a bit under the mech's weight and moaned when he kissed her neck wires.

"Starscream... " She forced the name out of her vocalizer as she tried to contain herself.

* * *

Skyblazer stared up at Starscream as he gently laid his helm on hers, exhausted. "Ooh, my dearest... " The Seeker hummed. "I love you... " He mumbled softly. Skyblazer leaned her helm onto his as he shakily laid down beside her. "Oof... " The Seeker burst out when his back hit the hot berth. "Ughh... " Skyblazer moaned. "W-Was I too rough?" Starscream asked timidly. "M-My spark just feels strange... "

"I was too rough.. " The gray mech cursed under his breath. "No, i-it was fine... " Skyblazer looked over at him and smiled a bit. Starscream sighed. "Alright, love... " The Seeker gently wrapped his servo around her and nuzzled her helm. "I love you too... " The femme said quietly as she nuzzled his helm. The Seeker growled. "Mhmm... I love it when you nuzzle me... " Starscream crooned gently. The femme smiled gently at her mate then closed her optics, sleepiness taking over her body.


	2. Warmth in Every Place

"Skyblazer... Skyblazer... "

The femme groaned at the sound and turned on her side. "Skyblazer... " the voice said softly then gently placed it's lips on the Seekeress's cheek. The blue femme smiled sleepily and purred. "Mhmm, Starscream... " She slowly opened her optics.

The mech smiled. "You need to get up and ready... " He murmured before walking over to a chair and grabbing a towel. "If you hurry love, you might be able to catch me... " The Seeker growled softly. Skyblazer sat up, blushing a bit at her mate's tone of voice. "A-Alright... " The femme slowly got up from the tons of sheets wrapped around her protoform and stretched.

"Hurry up, my lovely... " Starscream's voice carried from the wash room. His mate blushed even more as she walked into the wash room. Steam billowed from the room and out the door when she opened it. The femme couldn't see right because her optics were fogging up; she felt uneasy, even if she was with her mate. "St-Starscream – Ah!"

"Shh... " The Seeker chuckled, gently caressing her shoulders and neck. Skyblazer blushed gently but leaned on her mate, purring softly. The Seeker pulled her into the shower and let the hot water fall onto his mate's protoform along with his own.

Skyblazer vented and felt like everything was melting away. "I like this... " She mumbled to herself, making Starscream chuckle. "So do I... " He tilted his helm, so that his face would fit between her helm and shoulder, and kissed some of her neck wires gently. The blue femme blushed and felt the water turn cold compared to her heating form. The gray Seeker chuckled at that. "Will you heat up for me, my lovely?" He purred. Skyblazer's knees shook and she leaned on her mate even more, venting a little more than usual.

~Starscream!~

The gray Seeker growled and slowly pulled back from his mate. ~I'll be there soon, Lord Megatron... ~ He grumbled.

"Starscream?" Skyblazer said softly. "I need to go.. " He stepped out and took a towel, drying off quickly. "I need to go to the main room... " He put the towel down and put his armor on. "And you should hurry up and get to the medical bay... " The Seeker kissed his mate gently then walked to the door.

"See you tonight?" The blue femme asked as she dried herself off. "Tonight... " The mech growled softly, walking out.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know this one is really short, I've been busy and sometimes I get distracted.. ^^`


	3. Secrets Can't Stay Hidden Forever

Skyblazer sifted through her work and sighed then looked up at the stacks of data pads on her desk. "Oh, Primus... " She muttered under her breath.

"Skyblazer... " A voice purred and gently placed it's servos on her shoulders, massaging them gently. "St-Starscream... " The femme closed her optics and vented quietly, leaning back and resting her helm on his abdomen.

"Come, my lovely... Knockout says you have the rest of the day off... " The mech purred quietly, only making the blue femme blush. "A-Alright... " She murmured as she slowly stood up and cracked her lower back. "Primus, I feel so old... "

"You won't feel old after we're done... " Starscream purred as he thought back to their first interface.

The Seeker growled at the thought of matting with her again and he looked down at his love, gently taking her servo and walking down the hall to their room.

"St-Starscream... " The femme said quietly. "Yes?"

"I-I'm not feeling up to it tonight... " Skyblazer admitted. The Seeker looked at his mate and sighed. "Alright... " He hissed through his dental, though he didn't show it he was crushed that his mate wasn't up to a lovely interface and he felt himself whine inwardly.

Skyblazer looked down, she felt her mate's disappointment and her spark filled with remorse; she should let him have a nice little one before he had to go back to work, besides she has nothing else to do anymore. "I-I'm sorry, Starscream... " The femme murmured softly. "It's alright... " Starscream said a few nano kliks later. He opened the door to their shared room and gently led her in.

"Starscream... " Skyblazer said, sounding very uneasy and afraid. "I must tell you something." It even seemed like the words were forced out of her throat, which made the Seeker feel worried.. "What is it, my lovely?" Starscream gently held her servos in his as he grew even more concerned for his mate. "I-I... had a mate... before you... " She confessed as she closed her optics. "What?" Starscream's optics widened. "H-He and I didn't bond though... We thought it was to dangerous because of this war... " She sat down on the berth and sighed. "W-We had a son – I'm not even sure if he is even alive though. He was only seven stellar-cycles old when I was brought here... "

"Skyblazer, I'm sorry... " The Seeker slowly sat down beside her, staring at the ground. "When I looked at your records it said you didn't have a mate... " The gray mech murmured. Skyblazer vented slowly. "We loved each other, Starscream, but we did not think it best to bond at that point in time... " The blue femme looked up at Starscream, her optics betraying her sorrow. The gray Seeker wrapped his servos around her small frame and pulled her close. "What was he like?" Starscream mumbled while he dotted her helm with kisses. "Revup?" Skyblazer smiled gently. "We were friends since we were in the academy... He is a light green and gold mech... he has a playful personalty... " She giggled a bit, nuzzling into the Seeker's chest. Starscream stared at the wall in dismay; _he_ had killed her mate. Primus, he felt so bad now. "I'm sorry, Skyblazer... " The mech breathed.

* * *

Starscream stroked his mate's helm as the femme recharged, growling softly, hoping it will comfort her. Not long into their talk about Revup and her first sparkling, Rainsplash, did Skyblazer start crying, or _sobbing_, should the Seeker say. And for the first time in Stellar-cycles he actually felt _pity_ rest on him for the femme.

"Rest your optics, a new day will bring new hopes and dreams." The gray Seeker murmured softly. "Press against me, let me hold you tight. Just stay with me until your fears take flight." Starscream angled his helm and gently kissed her neck, humming slightly, something the mech hadn't done in vorns. "Sleep peacefully, my love... " He whispered into her audio. Skyblazer smiled sweetly in her sleep, making the gray mech's spark skip a beat.

~Starscream!~ Megatron's voice rumbled on the comm. Link, breaking the precious moment.

~M-Master.. ~ Starscream chuckled nervously.

~Come to the bridge! NOW!~ The warlord snarled then quickly ended the link. "Yes... master... " The Seeker sighed and gently got up then covered his mate with a blanket. Skyblazer vented and turned on her back, pulling the covers closer to her frame. Starscream smiled then walked to the door, shutting it softly behind him.


End file.
